Role Reversal: She Runs and He Stays
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: What if after everything, Olivia decides to do a 'Peter' and runs from Boston? Where would she go and what would she do? Would she ever return home to her job, her family and to Peter? Post Marionette 3.09


Role Reversal

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

This time she ran, she ran from the life she had, from the people she had, from her family but more importantly from him. He looked at her differently, as if almost expecting her to be her alternate and she couldn't take it anymore...so she ran.

She took a leave of absence, Broyles didn't ask her about it but instead just approved it. She packed a bag of new clothes and left in the early morning with a list of places in her hand, catching a plane to the first place...Germany.

Her list was a list of the past, not hers but his, all the places he'd gone and she wanted to see what he had. Olivia decided her last stop would be Iraq where they met but she had half a dozen places to go before then. Germany, France, Italy, Egypt, China, Australia and then Iraq.

Her phone beeped as she walked down the streets of Berlin, already settled into her hotel. She looked at it and found it was from Peter.

_I know you're probably fine but don't get lost, Germany is a big place. Don't forget you have Lucas there if you need help and also I know a guy, legal source so you know. If you need anything, just say my name and he'll get it for you. _

_Stay safe, I'll see you when you get back...everyone misses you. Enjoy your run, you need it._

_Peter_

Olivia smiled and put her phone up as she continued on, finding a little coffee shop and took a moment to have lunch before continuing on.

* * *

She knew she'd only be able to stay in one place at most two weeks but as she was about to leave Germany, a knock on her hotel door made her answer. She found a currier and smiled. About to answer in German, he spoke in English.

"Package for Miss Olivia Dunham, you Olivia Dunham yes?"

"Yes, who is it from?"

He looked at his paper, "a Miss Ella Dunham."

Olivia took the small wrapped box and closed the door after he left, she opened the package to find a picture of the Eiffel Tower and a blonde figure at the bottom. On the back was Ella's writing, it was misspelled but clear enough to read.

**Aunt Liv,**

**Uncle Peter says you are going on a trip around the world, he says its to heal from a really bad mission. I asked him where you'd be going and he said you're in Germany now but you'd be going to France next.**

**Bring me back a statue of the Eiffel Tower please and a picture. I hope you like your trip around the world. Uncle Peter watched Around the World in 80 Days with me...says you're doing that except you have forever if you want it.**

**He's really sad and misses you, Mom misses you too but since she's in Chicago again, I have to stay with Uncle Peter. Mom says he's the next best thing to you so he picked me up from Mom's before she left.**

**I miss you so much Aunt Liv, get better and come home. I love you, we all do...I even think Uncle Peter is useless without you.**

**Ella**

* * *

Olivia chuckled and looked in the box to find a picture album. She pulled it out and opened it, inside was a note in Peter's handwriting.

_So you know what you have to come home for. Stay safe Olivia, we'll be waiting when you're ready._

She flipped through the pictures and found them of Ella and Rachel and Walter, Astrid with Walter and even Broyles. The last one was of her and Peter, it had occurred before Jacksonville when life was carefree.

He'd been trying to get something and she had been playful that day, playing 'Keep Away' till he caught her. His arms were around her, ticking her sides from what she remembered from that day and both were laughing.

A note beside the photo held Peter's writing: _The moment I knew I had fallen in love with you, a time when we had nothing but trust between us. I hope there is a chance we can have that happiness again._

The rest of the pages were blank, a good portion of the book was blank. Olivia put Ella's drawing inside and then took the pictures she had developed and placed them inside as well. Closing the book she knew her time in Germany was over.

She didn't say hello to Lucas but instead went to France, to Paris where she knew one day would be visited again...but not alone.

* * *

She visited the Louvre, multiple monuments and museums as well as the Eiffel Tower. Pictures were take and developed, placed in an album. She bought a second album and made copies of her photos from Germany, sending it off to Boston to the team so they knew she was fine and having fun.

Before leaving France, she received a text from Peter again.

_Hope you have fun in Italy, Ella wants a picture of Pompeii...something about a school project. Miss you still Sweetheart, see you when you get back. We got the package by the way._

_As you can guess, I'm tracking your movements by way of your phone...Broyles's order so don't turn it off. As for travel, I know you made a list of places I've been and plan on visiting them. _

_Peter_

* * *

She sent off the pictures and Ella's statue before leaving France and headed to Italy. Visiting the monuments and temple ruins, Olivia found herself carefree and happy...recovering from everything she had been through.

She sat down one day and wrote a letter to Peter, telling him everything that she felt, unable to say it face to face.

**Dear Peter,**

**I do miss you but I needed this time to think about everything that had occurred and possibly will occur when I get back. I'd like to first thank you for taking care of Ella, she loves her 'Uncle Peter' as much as I do...maybe a little more on my account.**

**I know you're hurting still from what you did, a sense of betrayal that was deeper then anything anyone could have done. They always say 'you are your hardest judge' and I think they were right in our account.**

**Your 'weird connections' have managed to get packages to me...how I don't want to know but thanks for them. Ella's pictures and the little notes you leave remind me I am not forgotten in any form. I especially liked the updates on the cases, I assume Agent Jessup has become accustomed to the gore now.**

**Anyways, I'll see you in a few weeks. I have four more places to go and I spend two weeks in each. Next stop is Egypt then China, Australia and finally Iraq, although Iraq I'm only staying a few days there...violence and all.**

**Do me a favor and tell Walter that my abilities are becoming more, I'm finding I can teleport and telepathy is present. I know you'll be concerned for me now but if something happens, you know where to find me.**

**I love you Peter, you belong with me.**

**Your Livia**

She sent it off right before she left Italy with Ella's pictures of Pompeii and a small gift for Peter, a pen that had Greek on it: You belong with me.

It was a message not to give up on her just like she wasn't giving up on him.

* * *

Egypt was a blast, she enjoyed everything there, just as she was exiting Egyptian Museum, a week into her trip she found a text from Peter.

_Miss you Sweetheart, Ella's project is going good...we're building a replica of a Pompeian temple and the pictures helped. I got the package, I understand the message...I'll be here when you get back...always._

_As for your new abilities, Walter wants you to document them, every headache, every sore muscle and everything you do (ability wise). Love you too Sweetheart, enjoy Egypt._

* * *

After Egypt she made her way to China and that was unique in and of itself, of course one of Peter's weird connections insisted she stay with his family. He said 'Peter's woman need protection, he call and ask for you to stay with us so you stay' and so she stayed, ignoring the part where he called her Peter's woman.

She took a walk along the Great Wall of China, saw Hong Kong, walked in the Forbidden City in Beijing before looking around the markets. She bought Walter a dragon fish (paper of course), Astrid a tea set while Rachel and Ella got silk housecoats. Considering what she sent Peter before, she didn't get anything for him.

She arrived back at her boarder's to find him, Chang Lin, holding a box. "For you, from niece."

"Thank you."

She sat in her small room and opened the box, finding a picture inside on top of the new drawings Ella had done. It was of Peter and Ella, they seemed to be standing beside a snowman in buckled up winter clothes...it appeared she had missed Christmas.

She put it in her album before turning to look back in the box, she found several wrapped gifts as well as two drawings from Ella. One was of a blonde girl and a man with a snowman and the second of a blonde girl on a wall...her on the Great Wall of China.

* * *

She opened the letter and began reading, it was from Peter this time.

**My Dearest Livia,**

**God I miss you like crazy Sweetheart...nine weeks, nine whole weeks and eight before that. Funny that you were the one that ran this time...its a joke, anyways...I miss you and I love you.**

**You missed Christmas but its better that way, too insane this year. Greg and Rachel are at it again apparently in the custody battle and its getting nasty so Rachel has had me keep Ella this entire time. I'm about ready to have Broyles take care of the ass...he'll never see what hit him.**

**Walter got drunk and ran around the house nude...Ella was asleep upstairs thankfully. Astrid made a ton of pies...needless to say the local homeless shelter has enough desserts for the next year. Broyles took up our invitation to have dinner with us, but it wasn't the same without you. Ella sang in the local pageant but don't worry, I sent it to your email so pull out your computer and watch it.**

**As for me, I've been playing consult to the FBI, babysitter to Walter and helping Astrid in that aspect and playing part time parent to Ella. You're right, she adores me...but misses you.**

**We sent your Christmas presents, at least the ones that could be sent overseas...the big one is waiting for your return but there are pictures inside.**

**See you when you get back Sweetheart, enjoy China.**

**Peter**

* * *

Olivia looked through the packages and found the pictures, she looked at them and realized they were pictures of an apartment. It was different from the one she had, new and unused. Furniture in place, boxes lined up a few walls...obviously they had packed out her old apartment and moved her into a new one.

She unwrapped her gifts and found what she had been given. Rachel had sent her a gift card for the spa. Ella got her a pair of earrings and some bangles...not her thing but she'd wear them when she saw Ella next. Astrid got her a book on Australia, apparently Peter had told them her travel plans and Walter, the man sent her an empty box but inside was a note saying cookies would be waiting at home. Broyles sent her a card saying that Fringe Division wasn't the same but to take her time and heal.

Peter...his gift meant the most, he bought her a St. Michael's medal, the patron saint of police. On the back was an inscription: To protect you when I can't.

She placed it around her neck and didn't take it off the entire trip, holding it in her sleep as if it would be Peter's hand she was holding.

* * *

Australia was a lot warmer then China and she arrived two days before New Years and was able to see the Sydney Harbor Fireworks. Enjoying them as she sat on a nearby beach in jeans and a black turtleneck.

A guy offered her a drink and she shook her head, "no thanks."

The guy chuckled, "come on love...just a beer?"

"No thanks," she stood up and began to walk, taking in the sounds of the Harbor.

* * *

Looking down at the water as she reached the edge, she could see her reflection due to the lights of the night and the moon. She never understood why Peter loved her, after all her mistakes and after all, she wasn't beautiful...just plain but the man was devoted as hell to her and it scared her.

Lucas was loyal to a point, his job meant more so they went their separate ways and John, his name was enough said...he was a mystery, one they'd yet to completely uncover. Peter was the only one to stick by her, to love her no matter what...to accept her as she was with all her faults but she wondered why he did.

In the end, it really didn't matter because she loved him more then any other guy before him, not even John had come that close. After all, she'd crossed universe for him and endured torture for him, never giving up anything at all. She was stuck with him and he belonged with her, that said enough.

* * *

Olivia traveled Australia, seeing the outback and the kangaroos, taking pictures of all the animals for Ella. She even went on an elephant ride, that surprised her when they offered and she thought it was something unique...a picture was taken of her and she knew her family at home would get a kick out of it.

In the one week she had been asked out several times but she always replied 'no' but never said why so she made a 'Peter' move and bought a wedding band. It was cheap, just a simple band but said 'taken' so her last week she didn't get asked at all. That made her more confident in her freedom to explore.

She sent off pictures, gifts as well...she'd be heading to Iraq and the end of her journey was coming to a close. A good close as she was healing, finally herself again. She was no longer questioning herself but instead 'Olivia Dunham, FBI Agent' and it felt good to be herself again.

* * *

She arrived in Iraq and settled into the hotel only to come down the stairs, a voice caught her name and she turned to see Peter. Only a smile could be seen, she was afraid to talk because she didn't know what to say. "Olivia Dunham? I'm Peter Bishop with the FBI."

He held out his hand and she took it, a complete reverse of their meeting. "Okay?"

"You've heard of the FBI's Fringe Division haven't you?"

She blushed, "of course."

"You might be able to help with that." She smiled, "you need to come home 'Livia, things are a mess without you. Jessup has no idea how to handle things, Walter's wondering where the hell you are even when I tell him you're traveling. Broyles can't live without his best agent, Ella is missing her aunt and me...I'm lost, I need my beacon and she happens to be half way around the world."

Olivia chuckled, "you came after me...why?"

"Because just like three years ago when we stood right here meeting, both of us are leaving and neither of us is staying. I want you to come home, I want us to start over...I want us to not forget the past but learn from it." He smiled, "I want to know every secret there is about you so if something like that happens again, I can tell the difference within seconds."

She smiled, "I'm ready to come home, I'm me again...I'm Olivia Dunham, FBI Agent and I'm from this world. She's gone, I can't remember her memories anymore...there's nothing left because I'm me again."

"And that's who I want, I want my 'Livia, the one who saved my ass a dozen times just before she turns around and kicks it for putting myself in the situations I put myself in." He smiled, "I want that smile that only emerges for seconds and may not appear again for days or weeks. I want the one I belong with and that's you Sweetheart, all you."

Olivia nodded, "when do we leave?"

He looked at his watch, "in two hours, Broyles had me check when your plane arrives and when the next plane to the US leaves. Let's get your bags and go home."

* * *

The plane ride wasn't corporate, it was coach on an airliner. Peter sat beside Olivia, holding her hand the entire flight...watching her as she did what she did, be it read a book, look through her album or sleep with her head on his shoulder.

He noticed about an hour before they landed that a gold ring sat on her finger, he gently removed it and found an inscription on the inside: I belong with you. Always your Livia.

She stirred and opened her eyes to see him holding the ring, "I kept on being asked for a date so I bought it." She closed her eyes and moved her head slightly to get comfortable again. "No more pick up lines after I bought it."

He kissed her head, "and the inscription?"

"Who I belong to...so I'd never forget." She smiled and curled onto her side, leaning against him.

Peter gently reached up and removed her medal, Olivia allowed him to without question and he slid the ring on her necklace before putting it back on her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia knew the journey was over and she was home, her home was Peter and they'd both been deceived and hurt but that didn't mean they had to give up on each other. They could move forward because they'd always come after each other no matter what.

* * *

A/N: I thought 'what if Olivia ran instead of Peter' and this came to mind. They reverse their roles and instead of being the nomad, Peter is the beacon home while Olivia takes on the nomad-like running. I honestly can see Olivia doing something like this but staying in contact with her family...with her home.


End file.
